


Unprimary Sources

by coveredinfeels



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels
Summary: Piecing together the stories of the past from the things that were left behind is not always an easy task.Chapter 1 - In which historians really don't get itat all.Chapter 2 - In which Par Vollen releases some historical documents and the Dawnstone Dragon fandom goeswild.Chapter 3 - Political fallout, historical recipes, more on the Museum of Vashoth Culture's resident Simulacrum, and so on...Chapter 4 - In which Nigel makes a discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Dragon Age is of course a very fascinating period of history and I'm pleased you're taking an interest, but speculation about the love life of an ancient Magister is not a suitable topic for your final essay.

...to answer your other question, yes, I saw Damian's latest. Rather amusing, as a work of historical fiction, but unfortunate as an attempt at scholarship. Let us presume for a moment that Dorian Pavus was indeed the Tevinter mage mentioned in some early records of the second Inquisition, despite the fact that this man is often referred to a magister, and Dorian Pavus did not hold this rank until after his father's death. A short leap, you might say. However, to then presume that what amounts to classical examples of political slander is actually a reference to some historical truth...

...certainly, the style of writing speaks to either a genuine Tamassran of the period, or at least someone who had been trained towards that role. The interpretation is famously difficult, and not helped by the condition in which the document was discovered. Some link it to a similar tale among the Vashoth communities, in which 'Hissrad' is an individual, but I find this link rather tenuous. The more pragmatic assumption would be that the author was feeling doubt in the Qun, which would explain both the sorrowful tone and the motivation for concealing the finished work...

...related to their political activities. An often cited example are the great number of satirical poems and comics targeting Dorian Pavus in his later years which depicted him as a lover of qunari, at times in quite graphic detail. Considering his involvement in the long-awaited peace talks over Seheron...

...an improvised clay tablet, such as sometimes used by Tamassrans as a teaching aid when paper was unavailable. The location of discovery suggests that the owner was not a Tamassran, as do the inscribed letters spelling only the word 'Gatt', a colloquial term for Gaatlok used almost exclusively within the Antaam. A second, less skilled hand repeats...

...conspicuous by his absence, the last known Magister of the Pavus line. Suggestions of a burial in Nevarra are found in later histories, although the primary source for these claims is unknown. Certainly, no records of the Grand Necropolis, which one might expect to be a potential resting place for a necromancer of some note, mention his name beyond a diary belonging to a Mortalitasi with whom he appears to have had some lengthy and argumentative correspondence...

...a very standard Nevarran villa layout, save for the unusually spacious bathing facilities. The owner may have been a Mortalitasi, perhaps one with a taste for the exotic, as some of the architectural features draw on Tevinter influence and incorporate decorative elements from as far off as Par Vollen... 

...dragons surrounding the dedication _to Posh Bits and Horny_ , also several fanciful drawings of genitalia, and is described by the curator, in rather restrained fashion, as an 'unusual example' of decorated housewares in the Denerim style...

...now on display at the Museum of Vashoth Culture. The central item of the collection is a split dragon's tooth, each half formed into a pendant using gold and dawnstone. Wear around the edge of the tooth, as well as signs of repair on both halves, suggests the items saw regular use. They were at some point placed together in a stone casket which may have formed part of a larger group of burial goods. Reputedly, this item was stolen from the museum some years ago, and returned soon afterwards, the thief confessing to their crime after being berated incessantly by a sharp-tongued simulacrum.

The identity of the original owners is unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanwhile, on Thedas' version of tumblr dot com:
> 
> i can't believe my history teacher won't let me write an essay on how very fabulously gay Dorian Pavus was  
> (followed by seventeen images, tagged #lifegoals)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember which of the twitter crew first came up with Vyrantium Discourse, you fucking genius, apologies for nicking it.

Par Vollen Historical Manuscript Release, Fandom Q&A

Q: Is that really what we're calling it?  
A: Look, Qunlat is kind of literal, okay?

Q: Is this legit? How could documents this old possibly survive?  
A: This is actually a known thing-- Tevinter preserves documents _magically_ , if not sustained preservation spells turn out to have finite lifetimes. The Qun had better inks, and a thing for proper storage, and Par Vollen has been on fire a lot fewer times than Minrathous over the years. It's absolutely possible.

Q: This is totally a political move by the Qun! You're just doing exactly what they want!  
A: Is the timing of the release political? Absolutely. Is it still the most significant release of historical data to researchers working outside the Qun? _Absolutely_.

Q: I don't care about politics, explain why the fandom is exploding.  
A: So, we all love V. Tethras' _Dawnstone Dragon_ series, and we've all had to put up with shit about how there's no way the _real_ Magister Pavus would have fallen in love with a qunari, etc. etc. Turns out, maybe good ole V. is right about channelling the spirit of a distant relative, because part of this stash is about how Par Vollen was monitoring Dorian Pavus' relation with a Tal-Vashoth, which went on for the _entire time he was a Magister_ , probably longer.

Q: Holy shit!  
A: I know, right?

Q: Tell me more!  
A: Meticulous records were kept of every Magister in Tevinter, affiliations, relationships, feuds-- it's really the largest blackmail stash in history. For Dorian Pavus, the Par Vollen manuscripts spend one line noting and dismissing a broken bethrothal in his youth, and then _years and years_ keeping tabs on his regular meetings with a Tal-Vashoth mercenary, which apparently mostly happened in Nevarra. This is _super super super_ noteworthy as although a lot of documents from Tevinter have been lost or purged over the years, we _do_ know that he owned property in Nevarra.

Q: Who was this guy?  
A: He was a mercenary, he was definitely _Tal_ and they were a bit salty about it, and I'm guessing he was in love with Dorian Pavus (HOLY FUCK, GUYS, ITS CANON). I mean literally, somebody wrote _love is an illusion, but the illusion may prove useful yet_ in the margins of one of these things. I couldn't make this shit up.

Other details are pretty sparse, and some cross-reference documents the Qun hasn't released. **vyrantiumdiscourse** has posted some speculation about how some of the cross-references may indicate a link to Seheron, which would certainly explain why they _weren't_ released. Sometimes they assign him a codename which roughly translates as 'Bull', and one of the recordkeepers consistently refers to him as 'liar'. I don't think this actually means he was Ben-Hassrath, like some posts are suggesting-- you kind of didn't walk away from that. We have only just begun to dig into this information so quite possibly more to come!

Q: Where can I find out more?  
A: **vyrantiumdiscourse** is posting snippets and translations as they locate pertinent information. Their Old Qunlat is pretty fucking good, guys, I trust them with my life. The forums over at Make Love, Not War have some good roundup posts about reading Old Qunlat, various ongoing theories, and how you can help crowdfund further research.

Q: Okay, I'm sold. Rec me!  
A: I've started a themed fic rec list **here** , and there's an art post with links to lots of great recent stuff **over here**. I'm loving the trend of taking the 'Bull' codename and running with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Magister Calpernia Laskaris stands by the controversial remarks she made last week, again calling on several prominent Altus politicians to directly condemn the actions of ancestors implicated as blood mages in the Par Vollen Manuscripts. A spokesperson for the Lucerni Party said the party stands by the comments of Magister Laskaris, and it was time for all Tevinter to acknowledge the darkest parts of the country's past.

The Archon has dismissed the statements, saying the release of the historical documents was a political act by Par Vollen, and a blatant attempt to influence Tevinter politics. She is under increasing pressure, however, following the dismissal of former junior minister, Magister Aboures, for comments he made on social media (cont. page 4)

* * *

They certainly have the world of politics in a tizzy, but what do the Par Vollen Manuscripts reveal about how our ancestors ate and drank? In this new series of videos exclusive to Tastes of the Past, food historian Thedora Iagaris takes inspiration from the favourite dishes of Magisters past to bring you classic recipes with a modern twist. This week: Candied Figs, Qarinus style. 

**Comments:**

sugarprincess 12:22  
great recipe! check out my blog!

thegreydivine 12:32  
'takes inspiration from' is once more just shorthand for 'throws all historical accuracy out the window' as far as this so-called food historian is concerned, I see. I actually spent six months in Qarinus a decade or so back and can tell you than an authentic... (show more)

anonymous 12:54  
I can't believe that you just spent twenty minutes acting like the only thing we learnt about Pavus from the PVM was that he likes figs. Fuck off.  
>>154 replies

* * *

Has This Man Discovered Dorian Pavus' Nevarran Love-Nest? The Answer May Surprise You!

* * *

ATTENTION ALL MUSEUM STAFF AND VOLUNTEERS  
Regarding our 'friendly' local Simulacrum.

1\. Unless you are explicitly authorised to do so, don't touch the dragon's tooth. Don't suggest to others that it would be amusing to try and touch the dragon's tooth. Our insurance does _not_ cover damage by mystifying examples of ancient necromancy.  
2\. Don't ask it to explain said mystifying ancient necromancy. Yes, if you could figure out how the damn thing is still working you'd be famous, but better people have already tried that and mainly we've only learnt that it's very difficult to get it to stop talking.  
3\. If you need to use the office computer, the easiest way to convince it to give up its seat is with a copy of the Minrathous Times and a marker so it can deface the pictures. On a related note, one of you was responsible for telling it what fanfiction is, and I _will_ find out who it was eventually.  
4\. Yes, it was right about Nigel's bangs, but stop asking the thing for style advice. See point 2. regarding the difficulty of getting it to stop talking.  
5\. There's a fine line between books that will merely make it cackle derisively and books it will hurl directly at your head. If you're not sure how good your reflexes are, I suggest not testing this line. I've been working here twelve years and I'm pretty sure its aim is only getting better.

* * *

Five _Other_ Important Facts We Learnt About Dorian Pavus From the Par Vollen Manuscripts, and One We Kind Of Already Knew:

1: He fought at least one dragon (fuck you, Old Qunlat, and your lack of plurals), in case you didn't already realise the guy was a fucking badass.  
2: He attempted (unsuccessfully) to pass an official bill entitled An Act To Satisfy Magister Caius' Curiosity, which was to provide funding for a male prostitute for said Magister Caius, 'since he's so very interested in the subject and I doubt anyone will explain things to him for free'. (Judging by the level of detail in the records on this one, I think the spy assigned to cover his activities at the time found this as hilarious as I do.)  
3: He may have had a hand in the Minrathous Lizard Plague, even the Par Vollen spies couldn't figure out how, though.  
4: He liked Fereldan beer. I'm talking a proper old-fashioned dishwater ale here. Unless you also grew up with a great-aunt or three who brewed this in the back of their cowshed, I can't explain how important this information is. (Please don't turn this into the next round of the Candied Figs Discourse, guys).  
5: He had an interest in beekeeping, and had an apiarist among his staff. One of his less successful ventures, as notes say his hives 'did not produce honey' and were 'entirely in the hands of the red' (making a loss, one has to presume).

+1: He was one stylish mofo, and details of his tailoring expenditure make me want to cry from envy (although you know, I still can't see him wearing that much pink, at least some of it must have been gifts for apprentices or something).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i think this is the final chapter now, honest

extract from the Annotated Papers Of Divine Victoria

part of a letter, undated:

...it is, of course, very far from the luxury I am used to, although the wine cellar is adequate and I have taken measures regarding the bathing facilities, which simply would not have done in their original state. We had a small celebration for my long-awaited retirement; I am sorry that you were not invited, but nobody was, as it happens. The children just _turned up_ , no manners at all, the lot of them. Still calling him Chief, and winding him up with stories about dragons, as if he needs any encouragement on that front. Sera (1) presented us with a housewarming gift that it would probably be some form of blasphemy to attempt to accurately describe to you. So much for my plans for a quiet homecoming.

You may stop smiling now; I know you're doing it. You're probably imagining something grand and romantic, but it was nothing of the sort. Nothing grand, anyway. You should stop reading Varric's (2) novels; indeed, should you be seeing him any time soon, tell him I said to stop writing them. Come summer...

(1) The archives contain references to a Sera who was the daughter of a noble family in Denerim, as well as an elven archer by the same name who may have been Divine Victoria's associate in the Inquisition.  
(2) Divine Victoria's affection for the work of Varric Tethras was once described as _the worst kept secret in Thedas_. The reference to two possible members of the Inquisition suggests that the writer of the letter may also have been familiar with Divine Victoria from her time as a founding member of that institution.

* * *

Nigel has a habit of coming in early; it's quiet, and you can get a lot more done when you're not being distracted by school children shrieking gleefully over what the head curator insists they continue to label _ritual fertility emblems_ , although Nigel has his suspicions, or by anybody riling up The Simulacrum, although you think after the Glowing Bees Incident they would have learned better.

It isn't uncommon to see it lingering near the dragon's tooth pendants; he means, that's what it was set up to do, right? A simulacrum can take on aspects of the caster but they're made for some purpose, to protect something, or guard something.

Maker knows he's heard it hold forth on the topic enough times to--

Huh.

“A quick question,” he says, and waits to make sure he's got its attention and it's not going to throw anything. “Are you actually a simulacrum?”

It crooks an eyebrow at him, and then laughs and laughs and laughs. “I can't believe it actually took this long for somebody to ask _the right question_.”

* * *

Mythical Beasts – The Red Jenny

Variants on this tale are found spread widely across Thedas. Due to the wide variety of descriptions assigned to the “Red Jenny”, it has been suggested this may have its origins in a case of some particular form of spirit possession.

Acts which are claimed to be the work of the Red Jenny take many forms. The target is traditionally a person of some wealth or power who misuses their position, and in many parts of the Free Marches, a person 'asking for a visit from Red Jenny' is one who has, perhaps, gotten too big for their proverbial boots. The vast majority of Red Jenny's activities may best be described as pranks, but at times Red Jenny can be found to be given credit (or perhaps blame) for fires, mysterious deaths, plagues of insects and other such calamities. 

Small offerings were traditionally left in parts of rural Ferelden to request Red Jenny's help; these include gifts of honey and cookies. In other regions, the drawing of an arrow with chalk on or near a dwelling indicates to Red Jenny a desired target.

A wide variety of colourful local terminology also makes reference to Red Jenny – a small sample is given below:

Red Jenny's Delight: a small flower native to Orlais, the pollen of which causes a mild skin irritation  
Red Jenny's Itch: the result of the above  
Sign of Red Jenny: applies, depending on location, to a wide variety of obscene gestures  
Red Jenny's Cheese: an Ostwick term for a cowpat.

* * *

When it seems like the-- er, not-simulacrum-- is done laughing, Nigel considers the two most important questions he wants to ask and figures, one at a time. “What are you, then?”

“An echo,” he says. “A mistake. I am-- was-- let us go with _am_ , then, a very greedy man, you see.” He presses his hand against the glass that protects the pendants. “It didn't matter where I measured it from-- from when I finally came home for good, from the moment I first crossed the border and realised he was actually willing to _wait_ for me, from the _fucking curtains_ \-- it wasn't enough. It didn't matter that it was years and years more than I'd ever thought I'd have. I was alone again, and also an expert in necromancy and time magic, and-- well. Mistakes were made.”

“When a politician says that,” Nigel points out, because it's far better than dwelling on the hurt in that voice, “you tear the page out of the newspaper, ball it up and throw it at things. You got it in my tea last week. Also _time magic_ isn't even possible.”

The not-simulacrum arches an eyebrow at him. “Given how long it took you to figure out I'm not a simulacrum, I do not think I'll be taking your advice on what is and isn't possible. Maybe if your generation weren't too busy taking selfies you'd actually be able to advance magical theory instead of riding on the coattails of your elders and betters.”

“You like selfies.”

“Wasted on people who aren't me, to be perfectly honest.”

Well, okay, maybe this is the right time for question two. “I don't suppose you'd consider actually telling me _who_ you are?”

A long pause. “I can do something better, in fact. I can _show_ you.”

This isn't going to involve glowing bees again, Nigel hopes. “Show me?”

“In return for the answer to a question that has been bugging me since you first started working here. How does a nice Vashoth lad end up being called _Nigel_?”

Nigel rubs the base of one of his horns, feeling rather sheepish. “Tama thought it sounded exotic.”

That the not-simulacrum starts laughing at him again at this point feels somehow rather unfair.

* * *

Lot 351:

Unusual large drinking vessel, carved from a single piece of dawnstone. Elaborately carved depiction of a dragon in battle with a qunari warrior, inside rim inscribed with the phrase HORNS UP.

(written underneath by hand) unexpected addition to this years' acquisitions, since That Fucking Simulacrum read the catalogue over my shoulder and started yelling obscenities at me until I put a bid in, what is with its thing for pink, anyway?

* * *

The woman looks at Nigel, then at the not-simulacrum, then back at Nigel. “You need to dig up my backyard because this magical thingamajig told you to?”

Well, when you put it like that, it does sound somewhat suspicious. “Asked me to.” Nigel says, and bites back the _Tama_ because he's not ten years old anymore.

She looks suspiciously between the two of them. “Better not be where my roses are.”

“I assure you, dear lady, it is not,” the not-simulacrum says. “It should be towards the very back of your property, well away from any of your delightful flower beds. And I do promise that Nigel will put everything back in order when he's done.”

Oh, he does, does he?

The woman gives him a long and considering look. “Down the back could use some clearing out anyway, I suppose. There's brambles.”

Nigel sighs to himself and hefts the bag of tools the not-simulacrum insisted he bring with him. “Of course there are.”

* * *

To: nigel@mvc.org.nv  
From: asaara@mvc.org.nv

Hey, what's this about last-minute fieldwork? You hate fieldwork. Fields make you sneeze. Anyway the weirdest thing happened – that TV crew turned up and our mascot didn't appear to ruin everything. Usually it loves a camera. Nothing glowed, no floating “ritual fertility emblems”, nothing.

Anyway there's three dozen pieces or so of dirty pottery in a box somebody donated to us, claims its from like the Dragon Age, certainly the box smells like something that old died in there, also everything is covered in bees. I mean, not actual bees, pictures of bees, go figure. Since that's your thing (pottery, not bees), I've left it for you to unpack and figure out how much bullshit it is. Hopefully not actual bullshit. Again, hard to tell, what with the smell. Hope you get back before the box disintegrates.

* * *

It takes hours, and he accidentally calls the owner of the house Tama when she brings him lemonade, and she thinks it is _cute_ , and the not-simulacrum spends the whole time critiquing his digging style and _not helping_ , and did Nigel mention he's been doing this for hours? 

That's not even counting the brambles he cleared and the firewood he helped stack before she let him start digging. Just as he's considering taking a break, his shovel clinks against something hard, and the next moment he's thrown back three feet. Onto pretty hard soil, he might add.

“Oh good, the ward's still intact.” the not-simulacrum says. “That bodes well.”

“Goodie.” Nigel says, brushing himself down, and looks over just in time to see the not-simulacrum disappear down the hole he just dug and reappear holding some sort of box. “Is that--”

“Time travel, of a sort.” the not-simulacrum says, placing it reverently in his hands. “I couldn't make more time, in the end, but perhaps-- perhaps I'll settle for being properly remembered.”

He looks down at the box, carefully brushing the last of the dirt from it. A large, ornate carved 'D' is the first thing that comes into view. Then the rest of the name. It only takes a moment to realise. “You--”

“And for Maker's sake, Nigel, ask that boy out. You want to spend your life wondering if he would have said yes?”

Nigel looks up at that, because _how did he even know_ , but there's nothing there. Just him, the backyard, a hole, and a whole lot of questions, if anyone will pardon him the pun.

And a box of answers, if anyone believes him when he tells them how he got it.

* * *

(a document which, as it happens, was not included in the box a rather awed Vashoth named Nigel is holding right now)

To Whom It May Concern:

I, Magister Dorian Pavus (very retired), leave this collection of my writings and correspondence to future generations for their education and edification. Let the record show that I wish to make a few things blatantly clear for the benefit of those who may be tempted to spread rumours to the contrary:

1\. I have never liked Fereldan beer and anyone who tells you otherwise is a filthy liar  
2\. I do not owe Varric Tethras ten royals, see point 1. about filthy liars  
3\. I have never in my life had the slightest romantic or sexual inclination towards any woman. I imagine this fact has been a great disappointment to any number of women, because I am after all extremely handsome, but it is true.  
4\. I have for a great many years now, more than I care to remember, been dreadfully in love with a qunari mercenary who, believe it or not, goes by the name The Iron Bull.  
AWW, YOU'RE IN LOVE  
5\. This is for posterity, you great lummox, do not deface it.  
I LOVE YOUR POSTERITY, KADAN.  
6\. Arse jokes, amatus, really? I'm going to have to start this one over.

* * *

ATTENTION EVERYBODY go directly to **this press release** from the Museum of Vashoth Culture, do not pass go, do not collect 200 royals, and then join me in trying to figure out how much it costs to get to Nevarra because THEY FOUND THE MOTHERLODE.

#i'm crying #'documents of a personal nature' means what I think it means, right?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unprimary Sources [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724514) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard), [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira), [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal), [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)




End file.
